gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Ya!
Hey Ya! by OutKast is featured in A Wedding, the eighth episode of Season Six. It is sung by Artie, with Jane and Madison singing back-up. After Pierce's awkward toast was cut off by Whitney, Santana stands up, saying they have a gift for them, which everyone gets a blue or red hat with "OTP" written on it. Then she tells everyone that OTP stands for'' "One True Pairing", saying she was lucky enough to find her's, along with Kurt and Blaine, wanting them to join them on the dance floor, and saying "let's get the party started!", leading to Artie's energetic performance of the song with Jane and Madison singing back-up. Brittany dances with the ladies guests, including Kitty, while Santana, Kurt, and Blaine sit down. Mike and Mason are also seen lifting Brittany in a chair during the performance. Lyrics '''Artie:' One, two, three, uh My baby don't mess around Because she loves me so And this I know for sho' Uh But does she really wanna But can't stand to see me Walk out the door Eh Don't try to fight the feelin' Cause the thought alone Is killing me right now Uh Thank god for mom and dad For sticking two together Cause we don't know how Uh Jane and Madison with the Wedding Guests: Hey ya, hey ya Hey ya, hey ya Hey ya, hey ya Hey ya, hey ya Artie (Jane and Madison): You think you've got it Oh, you think you've got it But got it just don't get it til there's nothing at all (Ooh) We get together Oh, we get together But separate's always better when there's feelings involved (Oww) If what they say is ("Nothing is forever") Then what makes, then what makes, then what makes Then what makes (What makes) What makes (What makes love the exception?) So why, oh, why, oh Why, oh, why, oh, why, oh Are we so in denial when we know we're not happy here? Y'all don't wanna hear me, you just wanna dance! Jane and Madison with the Wedding Guests (Artie): Hey ya Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh, don't want to meet your daddy) Hey ya (Oh-oh, just want you in my caddy, oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh, don't want to meet yo' mama) Hey ya (Oh-oh, just want to make you holla, oh-oh) Hey ya (I'm, oh-oh, I'm) Hey ya (I'm just being honest, oh-oh, I'm just being honest) Hey ya (Hey, alright now) Artie: Alright now fellas Guys: Yeah? Artie: Now what's cooler than bein' cool? Guys: Ice cold Artie: I can't hear ya' I say what, what's cooler than bein' cool? Guys: Ice cold (Madison: Hoo hoo) (Artie: Uh) Artie: Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright Artie: Okay now ladies Ladies: Yeah? Artie: Now we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds Now don't have me break this thing down for nothing Now I wanna see y'all on your baddest behavior Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor Ah, here we go know Jane and Madison with the Wedding Guests (Artie): Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, sh-shake it (Oh-oh) Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (Oh-oh) Shake it like a polaroid picture, hey ya Shake it, sh-shake it (Okay) Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it (Okay) (Jane: Shake it, sugar) Shake it like a polaroid picture (Now all Beyoncés) Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (And Lucy Lius) Shake it, sh-shake it (And baby dolls) Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (Get on the floor, get on the floor) Shake it like a polaroid picture (You know what to do) Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (You know what to do) Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (You) Shake it like a polaroid picture (You know what to do) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Huh, oh, hey ya) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh, oh, oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya Trivia *This is, chronologically, Artie's last solo ever. Gallery 10268412 871420819582139 7028601523649455747 n.png B-T5LpdIMAAUMYK.jpg Hey Ya.jpg Hey Ya2.jpg Hey Ya! m9.png Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Madison McCarthy Category:Glee: The Music, A Wedding